Whisper
by Migle
Summary: Parte de la historia cuando Kouichi recibe el digispirit de la oscuridad todo lo que sintió en ese momento


**_Whisper_**

Hola!!!!!!!!! Este es un songfic, no es el primero que hago pero si el primero que publico así que agradeceria que leyeran y me dejaran review haber que opinan, espero les guste!

Kouji:¬¬ Otro fic??

May: Sí! Esque estoy depre! Y esa cancion me gusta aparte es un one-shot, no va a tener continuación...

Taku: y lo basaste en la serie ne?

May: así es en la parte cuando cherubimon le da el digispirit de la oscuridad a Kouichi me aprendí los dialogos para esto, espero les guste por que ayer me traume viendo ese capítulo!! Es que lo tengo grabado! Pero espero les guste enserio!!

**_Disclimer:_** Digimon frontier no me pertenece es de Akiyoshi Hongo, y la canción tampoco es mía es de la Diosa Amy Lee (algún día me pareceré a ella, es lo máximo es una diosa) de Evanescencee track 11 de Fallen y también Origin tiene una versión en lo particular prefiero la de origin pero el coro en Latín de la de Fallen me fascina!!

**_Whisper_**

Te sigo, pero no te das cuenta de mi presencia eso es lo que quiero ya van varias veces que te sigo así pero ahora quiero que notes mi presencia, tengo algo importánte que decirte...  
**Catch me as I fall**

No pude alcanzar el elevador Rayos! Iré por las escaleras!! Pero al correr por ellas pierdo el equilibrio, caigo, como si estuviera en un sueño hasta que mi cuerpo toca el piso, siento ese fuerte golpe, mi cuerpo está muy lastimado no me puedo levantar.

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

La gente se pone junto a mí me ve tirado y lastimado lo único para lo que tengo fuerzas es para decir tu nombre esperando que estes entre la gente viendo lo que paso, pero pierdo el sentido no sé que paso... 

**Speaking to the atmosphere, No one's here and I fall into myself **

Despierto en un lugar bastante extraño, estoy solo totalmente solo pero esta sensación de soledad ya es conocida me he sentido así toda mi vida y por más que llamo a nuestro padre y a mi abuela, no me escuchan tengo miedo, por favor escuchenme! 

**This truth drives me, Into madness**

Nadie me oye y aunque corró tratando de alcanzarlos no me hacen caso como si no existiera ¡¡Qué no ven que se los estoy pidiendo!!!!!!!!!! Al menos deberián darse cuenta! Se los estoy pidiendo!!! 

**I know I can stop the pain, If I will it all away **

Aunque nadie me escuche! Sé que algún día tendrás que escucharme Kouji Minamoto! No puedes seguir ignorándolo! Por que sé que podría manejarlo perfectamente si yo hiciera como tú y lo ignorará!

**Don't turn away, (Don't give in to the pain), Don't try to hide, (Though they're screaming your name), Don't close your eyes, (God knows what lies behind them), Don't turn out the light, (Never sleep never die)**

(Aparece una luz cegadora frente a él, es Kouji) No! Kouji! Kouji! Talvez tú no me conoces del todo pero quería verte tengo algo que decirte! Kouji! No no te vayas! Mis ojos comienzan a derramar lágrimas de frustración solo te vas ya no puedo permanecer en pie caigo de rodillas en el piso y me lamento incado, totalmente derrotado... 

**I'm frightened by what I see, But somehow I know, That there's much more to come**  
No sé donde rayos estoy, estoy perdido y solo en un lugar muy oscuro nadie viene a ayudarme, por favor ya no quiero estar solo!!!

**Immobilized by my fear, And soon to be, Blinded by tears **

No puedo moverme solo lloro y me lamento por estar aquí solo sin poder lograr mi objetivo de decirle todo a Kouji por mi no importa pero no quiero que mi madre sufra, por favor! A ella no la hagan sufrir!

**Don't turn away, (Don't give in to the pain), Don't try to hide, (Though they're screaming your name), Don't close your eyes, (God knows what lies behind them), Don't turn out the light, (Never sleep never die)**

Porfavor, no se vayan, no me dejen estar solo por más tiempo ya no lo soporto, porfavor tengo tanto miedo que no puedo moverme, por favor alguien que me ayude se los estoy pidiendo! Por qué no se dan cuenta!!! Al menos deberían darse cuenta, ya no podía más baje la voz sin esperar respuesta 

mi parte preferida de la canción esto debe de quedar bien, si no me doy un tiro!

**Fallen angels at my feet, Whispered voices at my ear**

Que corazón tan oscuro el cual esta dañado por una profunda soledad, una tristeza muy dolorosa… una voz murmura junto a mí pero él como sabe lo que siento, quién es? qué es??

**Death before my eyes, Lying next to me I fear**

Pero miro a mi alrededor y solo veo cadaveres y datos rotos que significa esto, eso no estaba hace un rato, está oscuro y hay cosas rotas como si fueran ruinas ácaso mi corazón está igual que este lugar? Dónde estoy? – Un sentimiento de cólera incierto, tu corazón es la misma soledad.- solo me queda preguntar... Mi corazón Oscuro?, no sé de que habla pero por qué sabe tanto de mi?

  
**She beckons me, Shall I give in, Upon my end shall I begin**

-Me interezas- es lo ultimo que murmura la voz junto a mí volteo molesto para preguntar –quién erestú?- pero solo me muestra algo como una estatuilla como una figura de un guerrero –Soy el liberador de tu oscuridad.- eso es lo último que me dice esa oscuridad me llama, me hace sentir en casa talvez sea porque esa es mi escencia? Debo rendirme y recibir lo que él me ofrece?

  
**Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet my end**

Lo acepto, no tengo más que hacer tal vez así logre mi objetivo y pueda al fin decirle a Kouji, esto me va a ayudar a vengar el dolor de mi madre... 

**Don't turn away, (Don't give in to the pain), Don't try to hide, (Though they're screaming your name), Don't close your eyes, (God knows what lies behind them), Don't turn out the light, (Never sleep never die)**

La oscuridad debe reinar en este mundo, el sufrimiento para aquellos que no quisieron esscuchar debe ser eterno ellos tienen que hundirse en la oscuridad eternal que reinará el espiritu de la luz, junto con su heredero Kouji Minamoto debe de ser destruido, ellos tienen que pagar por la miserable apariencia que tenía mi madre...

**Death in, Death in it's most hideous form**

Solo la oscuridad está conmigo, las personas que guardan una gran oscuridad en su corazón estan muertas por dentro el odio nos ha matado, por eso solo quiero un mundo de oscuridad y muerte por eso debo eliminar a Kouji y al espíritu de la luz...

**_Servatis a Maleficum_** (sirvamos al maligno en latín viene al caso no?)

Traducción de la canción por si no saben...

Evanescence  
Whisper (susurro)

_Death in, Death in it's most hideous form_

Catch me as I fall (atrapame mientras caigo)  
Say you're here and it's all over now (dí que estas aquí y que todo ha acabado ya)  
Speaking to the atmosphere (hablándole a la nada [atmosphere se usa como nada, como hablarle al viento a la nada])  
No one's here and I fall into myself (No hay nadie aquí y caigo en mi ser)

This truth drives me (esta verdad me conduce)  
Into madness (a la ira [madness se usa como locura o como ira para la conveniencia del fic yo lo uso como ira])

I know I can stop the pain (sé que puedo detener el dolor)   
If I will it all away (si lo ignoro)

Don't turn away ( No te volteés)  
(Don't give in to the pain) [No te dejes caer al dolor]  
Don't try to hide (No trates de esconderte)  
(Though they're screaming your name) [Aunque griten tu nombre]  
Don't close your eyes (No cierres tus ojos)  
(God knows what lies behind them) [Solo Dios sabe que hay detrás de ellos {que traman}]  
Don't turn out the light (No apagues la luz)  
(Never sleep never die) [ Nunca duemas, nunca mueras]

I'm frightened by what I see (Tengo miedo por lo que ví)  
But somehow I know (Pero de cierto modo sé)  
That there's much more to come (que hay mucho más por venir)  
Immobilized by my fear(Inmovilizado por mis temores)  
And soon to be (y pronto serán)   
Blinded by tears (Cegados por las lágrimas)  
I can stop the pain(sé que puedo detener el dolor)   
If I will it all away (si lo ignoro)

Don't turn away ( No te volteés)  
(Don't give in to the pain) [No te dejes caer al dolor]  
Don't try to hide (No trates de esconderte)  
(Though they're screaming your name) [Aunque griten tu nombre]  
Don't close your eyes (No cierres tus ojos)  
(God knows what lies behind them) [Solo Dios sabe que hay detrás de ellos {que traman}]  
Don't turn out the light (No apagues la luz)  
(Never sleep never die) [ Nunca duemas, nunca mueras]

Fallen angels at my feet (angeles caidos en mis pies)  
Whispered voices at my ear ( mumuros en mis oídos)   
Death before my eyes (muerte frente a mis ojos)  
Lying next to me I fear (y yace junto a mi eso temo)  
She beckons me (ella me llama hacienda un gesto en su cara)  
Shall I give in ( Debo darme por vencida?)  
Upon my end shall I begin (Cerca de mi fin,debo comenzar?)  
Forsaking all I've fallen for ( dejando a un lado [dandome por vencido] todo por lo que he caído)  
I rise to meet my end (me levanto para conocer mi fin) 

Don't turn away ( No te volteés)  
(Don't give in to the pain) [No te dejes caer al dolor]  
Don't try to hide (No trates de esconderte)  
(Though they're screaming your name) [Aunque griten tu nombre]  
Don't close your eyes (No cierres tus ojos)  
(God knows what lies behind them) [Solo Dios sabe que hay detrás de ellos {que traman}]  
Don't turn out the light (No apagues la luz)  
(Never sleep never die) [ Nunca duemas, nunca mueras]

Bien eso es todo espero les guste y me manden reviews!

Taku: Está muy bien esto le falta angst pero es lo que paso al 100%

Kouji: A veces me impresionas

May: Callaté Minamoto, espero reviews y quiero agradecer a mi amigo Diego (S.A..T.A.N.I.C.) POR INCULCARME EL GUSTO POR EVANESCENCE y darme todo el material Gracias por estar conmigo siempre! Dejen review y ya me voy que ya voy a entrar a clases!

Bye!

Quiero reviews si no arderán en el infierno!!!


End file.
